Lawson Makes a Grounded Video Out of TJ Detweiler and Gets Grounded
In Lawson's bedroom, Lawson had a plan. Lawson: I'm going to make a grounded video out of TJ! Hahahahahaha! Then Lawson walked towards the computer. Lawson: Alright. Then Lawson got on the computer. Lawson: Let's get started! So Lawson began to make a grounded video out of TJ Detweiler. Two minutes later, Lawson had finished it. Lawson: There! Now let's preview it! Then Lawson began to preview the TJ Detweiler Gets Grounded video. (video begins) TJ Detweiler's parents Sam and Ellie scolded TJ Detweiler. Sam: TJ, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for forever! TJ: But mum and dad, I didn't do anything! Ellie: That's right, you are grounded for nothing! TJ: But mum and dad, I'm serious! I didn't do anything bad! Sam: We don't care! Go to your room right now! TJ went to his room, crying. TJ: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (preview ends) Lawson: There! Now let's upload it on Youtube! Then Lawson began to upload the video on Youtube, and soon he had done it. Lawson: Haha! Take that, TJ! There! Now let's look how many likes and comments. I hope everyone likes it. Lawson began to look how many likes and comments. Suddenly, he was horrified. (scary Sound FX) There were 173958 views, 3 likes and 1326 dislikes on the TJ Detweiler Gets Grounded video. TJ's comment was 'What in the world is wrong with you?! How dare you make a grounded video out of me?!', Vince's comment was 'You just made a grounded video out of our friend TJ! Why did you do that? TJ is a good friend of ours, and he's not a troublemaker! I love him!', Spinelli's comment was 'Booooo! This video whomps!', Gretchen's comment was 'Worst! Video! Ever! Don't you dare make a grounded video out of our friend! This! Video! Whomps!', Mikey's comment was 'That's it! I'm really calling your parents!', Gelman had made a comment to Lawson, which impressed him, Gelman's comment was 'Great video Lawson!', Mundy had made a comment to Lawson, which impressed him, Mundy's comment was 'I love that video! TJ Detweiler gets grounded! Hahahahaha!', Skeens had made a comment to Lawson, which impressed him, Skeens' comment was 'Wow! This video is cool!' and Gus's comment was 'TJ is a good guy! He never gets into trouble! We like him! And you just whomp! Your video is the worst! You don't ever make grounded videos out of poor TJ! I am so disappointed in you Lawson! I hope your parents will punish you for this!'. Lawson: What the...? Why did my video end up with a lot of mean comments and dislikes? Then Lawson heard his mum calling. Lawson's mum's voice: Erwin, get over here right now! Lawson: Oh! My parents need me! Then Lawson went out of his room, and then he went downstairs. Then he entered the lounge and confronted his parents, who were looking angry. Lawson: What is it, mum and dad? Lawson's mum: Erwin, we just got a call from TJ's mum. She said that you made a grounded video out of her son TJ. Did you do it? Lawson: Um, no. I don't know what you guys are talking about. Lawson's dad: You better tell us the truth right now or you'll be grounded bigger time! Lawson: Okay, okay, fine! I did it! I made a grounded video out of TJ because he's the loser and one of my worst enemies ever! Lawson's parents were feeling annoyed, and were throwing a fit. Lawson's dad: Oooooooooooh! Erwin, this is a lot more unacceptable! How dare you make a grounded video out of TJ? He's a good kid and a best student in Third Street School! You have really caused disgrace, young man! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for a week with no playing Spongebob Squarepants: Battle for Bikini Bottom! Lawson's mum: You will not play video games unless they're educational for a whole week! Lawson's dad: You know that you shouldn't have done that, Erwin! Go to your room right now and never come out and think about what you've done! Lawson went to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Lawson and TJ Detweiler Steven as Sam Detweiler Allison as Ellie Detweiler Kimberly as Mrs Lawson (Lawson's mum) Wiseguy as Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Category:Lawson Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff